Un amor casi imposible
by Rominita Lovegood
Summary: Una historia contada de dos puntos de vista diferentes. Mi primer fanfic de Twilight. SONGFIC
1. Inalcanzable

**Mi segundo fanfic subido y mi primero de Crepúsculo. Sin más que decir... ¡Enjoy it! Y por favor dejen sus reviews.**

**Un amor casi imposible**

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella POV**

_Inalcanzable..._

_Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez_

_descrifrando tu silencio_

_Entonces me imagino cerca de tu piel_

_Pero pierdo en el intento_

_Y por más que busco darte amor nunca te fijas en mí_

_Si supieras que puedo morir por tí._

Jamás podré olvidarme de él. Tan hermoso, tan misterioso, pero a la vez tan inalcanzable.

Y es que yo estoy predestinada a sufrir, a sufrir por amor, por un amor imposible.

Sólo fue un pensamiento. Estaba sobre mi cama acostada pensando en él. Se supone que debería estar dormida o no podría levantarme mañana para ir ala escuela, pero no puedo dormir... no puedo pegar un solo ojo. Pienso demasiado en él.

¿Hasta donde soy capaz de llegar por amarlo? Dije para mis adentros.

Soy algo psicópata en cuanto a que soy capaz de cualquier cosa cuando amo a alguien y tengo miedo de hacerme daño, de rebajarme a más no poder o de perder la vida.

Si tan sólo supieras lo que me pasa. Pensé.

Intenté dormir un poco pero no lo logré, él está siempre ocupando mis pensamientos.

_Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante._

_Un amor que es imposible_

_Invisible como el aire_

_Eres tan inalcanzable_

_Tan sublime como un ángel_

_Un amor que es imposible_

_Como un fuego que no arde _

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable._

_Inalcanzable._

Me levanté a beber un vaso de agua y luego volví a la cama.

Ya eran las cinco de la mañana y todavía no lograba dormir.

¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

-¡Ya basta! -Grité, pero luego me arrepentí al darme cuenta de la hora. Por suerte no desperté a nadie.

¿Por qué debo estar enamorada de él? Dije para mis adentros.

Hay que reconocer que se hace amar... O por lo menos eso me parece.

Es muy sexy, y misterioso... una combinación que te enamora aunque no quieras.

_Percivo en la vereda de tu soledad_

_Cuando alguien te lastima_

_Qué ganas de decirte que no hay nadie más_

_Que te ame sin medida_

_Cómo duele verte suspirar porque no me hace feliz_

_Si supieras que puedo morir por tí._

_Por tí._

Abrí un poco la ventana.

A pesar de que sería otro día nublado, el cielo ya comenzaba a aclarar... y todavía no había conseguido dormir.

-Eres inalcanzable Edward. -Dije mientras miraba las nubes pasar.

Necesitaba olvidarlo como sea, dejar de pensar en él, no amarlo, que deje de importarme. Era tan difícil.

Seis de la mañana y yo todavía despierta. Deseaba no cruzármelo a Edward hoy, no quería verlo, me haría mal. No quería verlo, pero no podía hacer nada tampoco, iría. Sólo una especie de milagro haría que él no valla a la escuela, o que yo no valla. Había empezado a llover, deseaba que lloviera mucho y fuerte para que las calles se inunden y así no ir a la escuela, pero sólo era una lluvia leve.

_Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante._

_Un amor que es imposible_

_Invisible como el aire_

_Eres tan inalcanzable_

_Tan sublime como un ángel_

_Un amor que es imposible_

_Como un fuego que no arde _

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable._

_Inalcanzable._

Decidí dejar de intentar dormir. Ya eran las seis de la mañana. Si no había cerrado un ojo antes, menos ahora que ya había aclarado. Además por una hora...

-Maldito el día que te conocí, maldito el día en que llegué aquí. -Dije mientras abría mi cuaderno y me ponía a dibujar unas estrellas y en medio de ellas escribía mi nombre con una bonita letra.

Empezaban a entrar algunas gotas de lluvia adentro, así que cerré la ventana y volví a sentarme en mi cama, pero luego me paré rápidamente. Me saqué mi camisón y me vestí para ganar tiempo.

_Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante._

_Un amor que es imposible_

_Invisible como el aire_

_Eres tan inalcanzable_

_Tan sublime como un ángel_

_Un amor que es imposible_

_Como un fuego que no arde _

_Te me haz vuelto inalcanzable._

_Inalcanzable..._

_Inalcanzable..._

_Inalcanzable..._

_Inalcanzable._

Llegaron las siete.

-Bella, despierta. -Dijo mi padre mientras abría la puerta. -Ah, ya estás despierta... bueno, baja a desayunar entonces.

Muy desanimada bajé, desayuné rápido, luego cepillé mis dientes y me fui a la escuela deseando no cruzármelo.


	2. Silencio

**Aquí regreso otra vez con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Esta vez la historia está contada desde el punto de vista de Edward. Es un songfic hecho con la canción "**_**Silencio"**_** de **_**"Alma Pirata".**_** Ah, me olvidaba... el capítulo anterior también es un songfic con el tema "**_**Inalcanzable" **_**de "**_**RBD"**_

**Capítulo 2**

**Edward POV.**

_Son tantas cosas las que llevo dentro_

_Y soledades que ya ni me acuerdo_

_Tiré los dados y salí perdiendo_

_Lo que fui ganando me lo quita el tiempo_

Estaba sentado intentando estudiar para un exámen,pero no podía, no podía concentrarme.

Algo no me dejaba, ella no me dejaba... no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Y cómo olvidarla... imposible olvidarse de una chica como Bella.

Cerré mis ojos para relajarme un poco, pero otra vez ella, otra vez ella en mi mente.

No pude concentrarme ni retener una palabra de lo que estudiaba en toda la noche.

_Quiero contarte que en mis noches largas_

_Me imaginé acariciando tu espalda_

_Y entre tus pechos me quedé dormido_

_Y sin tus alas nena me caí del nido._

Justo de ella... ¿Por qué ella? Dije para mis adentros.

Traté de concentrarme en otra cosa, dejar de pensar en ella pero no podía.

Cerré mis ojos nuevamente. Cuando los abrí intenté nuevamente concentrarme en mi estudio, al día siguiente habría un exámen de biología. No reprobaría sólo porque ella está constantemente en mi cabeza.

_No hables,_

_Silencio_

_Es un amor prohibido este que llevo dentro_

_Te quiero_

_No entiendo._

_Cómo puedo vivir si ya me estoy muriendo_

_Y no verán tus ojos que me perdí por tí_

_Que me morí por tí._.

-¿Por qué justo a mí tiene qué pasarme? Cometí mis errores, lo sé, pero... -Me dije a mí mismo.

Traté de seguir estudiando pero no lo conseguí. Estuve intentando estudiar sin éxito hasta las cinco de la mañana. Todo me parecía oscuro sin ella.

_Lugar injusto_

_Distinto destiempo_

_El vil demonio provocó el encuentro_

_Me tiembla el alma_

_Te tengo tan cerca_

_Que puedo besarte y me desespera._

-¡Basta! -Grité con toda mi fuerza, pero nadie me escuchó por suerte.

Abrí la ventana y me asomé a ella un poco. A pesar de que estaba nublado, el cielo comenzaba a aclarar. Pronto empezó a llover.

-Ojalá no me la encuentre en la escuela, ojalá falte hoy, no quiero verla. -No quería verla, sería capaz de faltar yo con tal de no verla, me haría mal encontrármela. Pero no podía faltar, tenía el maldito exámen.

Me senté sobre mi silla, traté de tranquilizarme y agaché mi cabeza.

_Ya no me sigas que me vuelvo loco_

_No quiero verte ni pecar un poco_

_Es un infierno que vivo contigo_

_Y esos labios rojos que no serán míos._

Comenzaron a entrar adentro algunas gotas de lluvia, así que cerré la ventana.

Seis de la mañana y yo no había logrado concentrarme y estudiar.. Me vestí para la escuela para ganar tiempo, luego me volví a sentar y agaché mi cabeza.

_No hables,_

_Silencio_

_Es un amor prohibido este que llevo dentro_

_Te quiero_

_No entiendo._

_Cómo puedo vivir si ya me estoy muriendo_

_Y no verán tus ojos que me perdí por tí_

_Que me morí por tí._

A las siete me fui a la escuela completamente sin á sólo deseando no verla (Ni siquiera quiero decir su nombre) en todo el día.


End file.
